


Young and a Menace

by Tenebrosa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrosa/pseuds/Tenebrosa
Summary: If Gabe hadn't wanted Jesse on top of him the second he got out of the shower, he really should've put on more clothes.





	Young and a Menace

“Gotta say, boss, still don’t think it’s fair you get a shower like that and we gotta scrape by with communal.”

“I don’t give a shit.”

Jesse’s retort dies on his tongue the split second he yanks the towel off his hair, leaving strands in front of his face. Gabe’s on the bed, sprawled out on his stomach reading over something important looking. It’s not so much the position that does him in--though he ain’t gonna say seeing the curve of his boss’ ass in the low light isn’t doing interesting things to his cock.

It’s the outfit.

For some ungodly reason Gabe’s still in his hoodie--don’t he get hot? Jesse’s starting to feel warm even after a cold shower--but underneath he’s just wearing briefs. Plain, black, likely standard issue briefs. Ass-hugging, just-the-right-side-of-tight briefs.

Damnit all to hell.

“You try’na kill me?” He whines out, towel forgotten on the floor as he slinks towards the bed.

“Don’t leave your shit on the floor.” Gabe snaps back, without looking up from the papers.

Jesse ignores him, though he’ll be a good boy and put it back later, in favor of clamoring onto the mattress. Gabe doesn’t do much more than grunt when Jesse settles atop his thighs, foot rising to let one heel connect with Jesse’s spine in a rebuke.

“Get off me, brat. Fucking you dumb once wasn’t enough for you?”

“Boss, you have the  _ best  _ ass, y’know that right?”

Gabe doesn’t answer, pointedly flipping to another page in the document, but Jesse doesn’t need an answer. If Gabe didn’t want him there, he’d be off in a heartbeat--likely with a few new bruises to add to his collection. Jesse’s palms slide over the curve, the fabric so tight it doesn’t bunch under his hands, a hum caught in his throat.

His cock jerks between his thighs, a rude reminder that no, once wasn’t enough. Even if he’s still achy from earlier, his hole sensitive and still probably dripping even after the shower, Jesse’s raring to go. Maybe not for another fuck, he’s pretty sure he’ll come his brains out if he tries that.

But he ain’t gotta have a cock inside him to come. 

“Boss--can I?” He squeezes once, like he’s proving a point. “Please? Y’ain’t gotta do a thing but lay there.”

“I have a meeting tomorrow.”

“Please?” Jesse tries again, hips humping forward to rub the ridge of his cock against Gabe’s ass. “I just wanna--”

“I thought you were past the humping things part of your life.” Gabe snorts, but he presses his ass up into the next squeeze of Jesse’s hands and well--

Permission enough, he supposes. 

He braces his hands next to Gabe’s ribs, hips rolling forward in a slow grind that drags a moan from his throat. Jesse swallows thickly when the next thrust catches and drags, the head of his cock pulling on the fabric. Gabe’s ass is a plush surface--an oasis in the otherwise hard angles of his body--and Jesse just wants to lose himself against it. 

His knees slide wider, letting him put a bit more force into the next thrust and Gabe makes a soft noise. Victory, so far as Jesse’s concerned. Maybe he ain’t the only one into this. 

“If you get my briefs dirty, you’re walking outta here with them on your head.”

It stills him for a second, even as his cock  _ throbs  _ at the threat. He ain’t never thought about it before but--yeah, it ain’t a bad idea. Even if the idea of smelling Gabe’s underwear like some kinda pervert makes him wince, the reality would be--

“Fuck, boss.” He grinds forwards and down, biting his lip. “Can I pull ‘em down?”

“You do know that you’ll still have to clean up  _ that  _ mess too, right?”

Jesse can’t respond for a moment, pressing in tight, hips working short circles as he pants for air. He’s up for that, if he’s being honest with himself. Doesn’t have a taste for his own come in normal circumstances but the thought of licking it up off Gabe’s ass is mighty appealing.

“I will. Make sure you’re all clean--tidy up after myself.”

“Go on then,” Gabe says, hips pressing upwards slightly into the next thrust. 

Jesse’s fingers scramble, uncoordinated for a second, before they grip the waistband and drag it down. Gabe’s ass uncovered is like a goddamn treasure and he’s half tempted to just lick it anyhow. Come covered or not, it’s a treat Jesse knows is only made better by the rarity. 

He can count on one hand the amount of times Gabe’s let him eat him out, get his tongue deep as he pleases, and it only gets better each time. 

The press of soft skin against his cock the next time he thrusts forward makes him choke out Gabe’s name, a stuttering moan that has him flushing. He don’t know what Gabe has that makes him feel like he’s a teenager again but it’s damn addicting. Jesse leaves the briefs caught under the swell of his ass, shifting his weight onto his knees.

He’s careful, cautious, when he cups Gabe’s ass in his hands, pushing so he can neatly slot his cock between the gorgeous swells. Going by Gabe’s soft hitch of breath, he ain’t the only one getting worked up. 

It’s a harsh drag, dry skin against dry skin, the pre-come he’s leaking not doing awful much to help. But it only makes it  _ better _ . 

“If you could see yourself right now,” Gabe’s teasing and it only makes Jesse’s blush spread further, over his cheeks and warming his ears.

“You can’t even see me,” he snaps back.

“No, but I can picture it. Hunched over like a dog in rut.”

“Asshole.”

But he isn’t wrong. Jesse’s bent damn near in half, hips hunching forward in thrusts that make him shake. He’s not gonna last long, especially when Gabe clenches, ass going rock hard, tight around his cock. 

“Shit--boss!”

“Hurry up.” Gabe says airly, flipping another page in the damn document. 

Jesse grumbles as best he can, though it’s interspersed with moans as he fucks forwards over and over. It doesn’t take much longer, he’s already wound too damn tight, and Jesse grits his teeth as his orgasm smashes into him. 

His cock jerks, spitting come in arcing spurts over the curve of Gabe’s ass. The slide is easier and Jesse can’t help but grind in, his thrusts making filthy wet sounds. He’s panting so loud he can hear it over the pound of his heartbeat, almost eclipsing Gabe’s muttered words.

“Hope you’re planning on returning the favor.”

“Give me like, half a shake.” Jesse groans, collapsing forward, cheek smushing against Gabe’s broad shoulder. “Get you clean and then some.”

Gabe doesn’t answer but one hand reaches back, tangling in Jesse’s still damp hair, and that’s as good as an answer. Least that’s what Jesse thinks.

Of course, Gabe could haul off and punch him two minutes from now and Jesse’d probably say thanks. Hard to be mad a man who let him rut fuck against his ass. 

Goddamn, he’s got the best boss on the planet. 


End file.
